Han Tui
Hang Tui is a kingdom located in southern united lands. A civil unrest is escalating in the nation which started when the people of the country called for the release of a medical alchemist arrested when he refused to obey the orders of the mayor of Tan Lui village about the latter's request to not help the needy citizens of the village. Hang Tui Kingdom is a nation which opens its arms widely to all people regardless of what their race are. Benders and nonbenders live together in harmony without any conflicts. History ---- In the year 510 BSC, the kingdom to which will become known as the Hang Tui was established. The kingdom back then was just a small village governed by Chief Pako the ancestor of the current king. Chief Pako raised an army and began conquering village by village until on 201 BSC it grows to at least 3 times its size today, but during the reign of King Taluk the kingdom started to decline in its former glory and finally in 25 ASC it grows into its current size. The king ordered his military to build a wall around the entire nation in 56 ASC and it was finally completed in 64 ASC. The capital city was established in the location where the original village of Han Tui is situated. Government ---- Han Tui is kingdom with the king as the commander in chief, head of state, and the head of government. The kingdom is further divided into villages and cities. Most residents dwells in the large cities with a few people living in rural villages. The King resides in the royal palace at the upper ring of the capital city, it is in their that the king oversees his nation. For purpose of local governance the nation is divided into cities and villages and is governed by their local mayors appointed by the king himself. The executive, judicial, and legislative power of the goverment is vested upon the king. In order to oversee the day to day matters regarding the nations' affairs the king created the royal ministries with a ranking minister as its head. There are 5 ministries; Royal Ministry of Defence, Royal Ministry of Exterior, Royal Ministry of Interior, Royal Ministry of Finance, and the Royal Ministry of Culture and Education. Military ---- The military of Han Tui is also called as the Han Tui Army, it is the organization primarily responsible for the defence of the kingdom from both internal and external threats. The current commander of the military is General Ling. Army ---- The Han Tui Army has 3, 780 members. The army accepts both benders, nonbenders, and alchemist into its ranks, although alchemists tends to land important positions in the military. Uniform ---- Soldiers normally wears an armored conical helmet, nonbending soldiers wears headress beneath the helmet. The color of the uniforms of the members of the soldiers are drab green, while officers often wears a yellow uniform. Equipments ---- The cavalry consist of ostrich horses, which can carry soldiers over long distances. Earthbender members of the military utilize the use of large coin shape disk as their primary weapon. The military also uses the motorized tanks, cannons, earthbender powered tanks, flyers, ballista, and trebuchets. Motorized tanks uses the power of gasoline engine to power them and fires projectiles into their targets, they can carry at least 5 soldiers. Cannons, trebuchets, and ballista are the primary weapons used by the militaries artillery troops. Flyers or gliders are used used by airborne troops but is limited to a relatively short distances only and is dependent on the airspeed. For longer distance air travel the military utilize the use their airships, which by far is one of the most technologically advanced tool in the world of Terpsechore. Other Equipments ---- The military uses other equipments to help them accomplish their task namely, motorised supply and transport trucks, automobiles, radios, and telephones. The military reconnaissance platoon utilize the use of the war balloon to gather photographic intelligence. Foot soldiers uses rifles, guns, and hand grenades as primary weapons together with their normal battle uniforms. Villages and Cities ---- *Han Tui - capital *Arkana Kabana *Ozai *Tu Xi *Raman *Yu Dao *Pai Tang *Xao Zhi *San Taku *Yhong Yua *Pan Thuk Education ---- Education in the nation starts when a child reaches the age of 7 and continues until he/she is 15 years old. Each village has 1 public school while cities has numerous public and private schools. The only institution of higher education is located in Han Tui and is called the Han Tui National University which offers students advance knowledge in the sciences. Industry ---- Han Tui is undergoing a some kind of industrial revolution. Automobiles are a must have in the nation which enables people to travel around the nation. There are electrified lamps which gives illumination to the residents. Electricity is a newly invented technology in the country it is produced through the use of steam powered generators. Major industries in this small nation includes automobile production, metal smith, weapons production, and mining. Most people in the nation either works in the mines or in metal crafting businesses. Transportation ---- For wealthy and middle class residents in the nation the main mode of transportation is by means of automobiles. While the lower class residents primary mode of transportation is provided by the public transport system. Each city has its own public transport system while villages primarily has ostrich horse drawn buses. The city of Han Tui has a unique mode transportation known as the Han Tui Trolley System which is powered by earthbenders. Animals and animal drawn vehicles are still used in many parts of the nation. The transportation system of the nation is operated by their local governments. Han Tui Trolley System has a 2 rail track system and operates 5 trains which offers transport from the 3 rings of the city, it can carry upto 140 persons per train. The best way to travel from city to city is by their own automobiles or by a nationwide bus system which both runs powered and animal drawn buses. Fare is very affordable. Electricity ---- Electricity is produced from one of four powerplants in the nation. A specialised power plant was erected to provide power to the city of Han Tui and its neighboring sub-urbs. The powerplants uses coal to power their big steam generators. Currency ---- The nations main currency is the Han Tui Coins which comes in Copper Coin, Silver Coin, and finally Gold Coins. Gold coins are the most valuable and is equal to 10 silver peices or coins. Silver coins are the second most valuable money it is equal to 15 copper peices. The copper peices are the least valuable coin in the nation. A bank in the Pan Thuk village issues banknotes which is the first in the nation to use this kind of currency, each banknote is backed by precious metals, although these banknotes are only accepted in the village and not in other parts of the nation. Category:Nations Category:Locations Category:All Category:Terpsechore